Bottle
Bubble (Possibly) |enemies = Foldy(possibly) |color = IDFB: White BFDI/A: Blue |recc = VRTBV, jaysillyboy, KINOFARR65, and KittyandSammi |episode = Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (36 votes) |place = BFDIA: 60th BFB: TBA |first = Don't Lose Your Marbles |last = Lick Your Way to Freedom |voice = Satomi Hinatsu|team = BFB: '''Death P.A.C.T.}} '''Bottle is a former recommended character who was eligible to compete in BFDIA; however, she only got 29 votes to compete, coming in 58th place, above Bracelety, who was the lowest, and it was nowhere near enough to join the game, so she was flung to the Locker of Losers with the Sender Scoop Thrower. There are multiple versions of Bottle: a clear "Bottle", recommended both by VRTBV and jaysillyboy, and a sky blue "Bottley" recommended by KINOFARR65, and a "Blue Water Bottle" with Bottley's idle and blue water, recommended by KittyandSammi. VRTBV's Bottle appeared in Episode 13, jaysillyboy's Bottle appeared in Episode 15, and KINOFARR65's Bottley and KittyandSammi's Blue Water Bottle appeared in Episode 16. Bottle's IDFB redesign features a more glassy, wide look on her, as well as being transparent. Bottle had a chance to rejoin IDFB along with the other TLC prisoners. Personality Bottle seems to be carefree or really excited at times, she also is very curious. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, she seems to mimic others on Death P.A.C.T.. Appearance Bottle appears to be a glass bottle. Bottle's main body is clear, while her shine is white. The outline is smoky gray. Changes BFDI 13 * Bottle is armless. * Bottle is powder blue. * Bottle is drawn nicely. * Bottle has a consistent shape. * Bottle has a thin, blue outline. BFDI 15 * Bottle gains arms. * Bottle has a thicker outline. BFDI 16 * Bottle is badly drawn. * Bottle is larger. * Bottle has a black outline. * Bottle is cyan. BFDI 19 *Bottle is full of water. BFDI 20 * Bottle is transparent. * Bottle's mouth is moved up slightly. BFDIA * Bottle reverts to her BFDI 16 design. IDFB * Bottle is transparent. * Bottle's outline is smoky gray. * Bottle has a consistent shape. * Bottle is larger. * Bottle has a white shine to her left and nozzle. Trivia *Bottle was also once recommended as Bottley. *There is a recommended character named Pina Colada which has a yellow substance in it. *Bottle hates killing. * Bottle had the 2nd least amount of votes to join BFDIA. The only one lower than her was Bracelety. Gallery Picture 18.png|Bottle (VRTBV) Bottle idol.png|Bottle's idle. bottle.PNG Bottle-3.png|Bottle Old body Bottle Anniversary.png|Bottle in the 3rd aniversary tidbit. BetterBottle.png bottleasoneofthegaspygaspersgasp.PNG|Bottle in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers. Bottle.png Bottle_body.png Full_water_bottle.png|Bottle with water inside. NewestBottle.png NEWBottleBody.png|Bottle's New Body. Bottle wiki pose.png Bubble&Bottle.png|Bottle and Bubble. I'm all about life.png|Bottle and Tree Did someone say killing.png PeepsInTheTLCInIDFB.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-24-43.png|Death P.A.C.T. YHEA FOLDY IS INSIDE.png|Bottle and Pen Wut.png Bandicam 2017-11-11 10-44-27-888.jpg|Bottle in the BFB intro, behind Bubble. Bottle and Donut.png|Bottle and Donut. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Females